Scorchfur
|pastaffie=None |namest=Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl=Scorchpaw Scorchfur |familyt=Mate: Daughters: Sons: |familyl=Snowbird Berryheart, Beepaw, Cloverfoot, Yarrowpaw, Three unnamed kits Rippletail |mentor=Snaketail |apps=None |livebooks=Battles of the Clans, ''Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest |deadbooks=None}} Scorchfur is a dark gray tom with slashed ears, one of which is torn. History In the Super Editon Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Scorchfur is seen on a patrol consisting of himself, Tawnypelt, Grasspaw, and Owlclaw, who meet up with the ThunderClan patrol. At a Gathering, it is announced that Snowbird had three kits, and Scorchfur is smug, licking a paw and passing it over his ear. :Afterwards, he is seen leading another patrol, however this time it consists of Pinenose, Ferretclaw, and Spikepaw. He orders for the ThunderClan patrol to leave, and despite ThunderClan's concerns, Scorchfur insists that ShadowClan didn't need ThunderClan to worry about them, his looks saying otherwise. Bramblestar empathizes with them, and Scorchfur retorts that they didn't need their sympathy nor their word. Once Bramblestar explains his actual reasons, Scorchfur permits them to let them cross their territory, if only so they would leave sooner. :When some ThunderClan cats arrive near the ShadowClan camp, Scorchfur, Crowfrost, and Tigerheart are spotted, looking malnourished. Despite Bramblestar's explanation, Scorchfur believes that he and the other ThunderClan cats are only present to see where their new camp was. While Crowfrost fetches the newly named Rowanstar, Scorchfur and Tigerheart stand on guard. When Pinenose and Pouncetail return with bedding, Scorchfur thanks them for their findings. Afterwards, he slides into a thicket, and returns with Leafpool and Littlecloud. :During a squabble with some badgers, Bramblestar assists Scorchfur, who is in the grasp of a badger, and vainly batters at it with his hind legs. Bramblestar attacks the badger, which drops him, and the two briefly fight together. After it leaves, Scorchfur compliments Bramblestar on his fighting skills. Once the battle concludes, it is noted that Scorchfur had both of his ears slashed. In the Power of Three Arc Eclipse :During the battle of the four Clans in ThunderClan territory, Tawnypelt promises Jaypaw that Scorchpaw and his mentor, Snaketail, will help Hollypaw fight against a new wave of warriors. :Later, when Sol enters the ShadowClan camp, Scorchpaw and Snaketail stand in the middle of the clearing, staring in shock at the newcomer. Scorchpaw whispers to Snaketail, inquiring about who the stranger is, and Snaketail vaguely responds to him that he's not a Clan cat. Long Shadows :Scorchpaw is a member of the ShadowClan patrol that meets a ThunderClan patrol early in the book. He says that no cat can trust ThunderClan, and participates in the small battle that occurs when Birchfall leaps at Snaketail. Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : He is now listed as a warrior known as Scorchfur. Fading Echoes :Scorchfur leaves the warriors' den when Jayfeather visits the ShadowClan camp. He is mentioned in Ivypaw's dream when it is told to Firestar, in an attempt to convince him to attack ShadowClan. When he is fighting in the battle, he attacks Lionblaze. Night Whispers :During the battle with ThunderClan, he is revealed to have fought with Ivypaw. Their fight is briefly mentioned by Hawkfrost when he advises Ivypaw about battle tactics in the Dark Forest. :Scorchfur solemnly stands with his Clanmates after Russetfur's death. He and his Clan retreat back to their camp carrying their dead deputy's body with them. After the battle, he rests his head on his paws, having no appetite for the half-eaten thrush laying in front of him. :Before the battle training session with the apprentices of his Clan, Flametail applies some ointment on his scratches. Much later, when Ivypaw is held prisoner in ShadowClan camp, he is assigned to lead a hunting patrol. He gathers some cats for his patrol and leaves. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior :Scorchfur is on a patrol with Dawnpelt and Redwillow. The Last Hope :During the Great Battle, Scorchfur is in the medicine cat's den, being treated by Littlecloud, saying that he will fight to the death if he has to. Kinkfur fetches Scorchfur soaked moss for him to drink and Littlecloud treats his wound with cobweb. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow : In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :Scorchpaw, along with Shrewpaw, Olivepaw, Redpaw, and Owlpaw, learn about the Night Ambush battle tactic from Tigerheart. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Character Pixels Kin '''Mate:' :Snowbird: Daughters: :Three unnamed kits: :Berryheart:Kate's blog :Beepaw:Kate's blog :Cloverfoot:Kate's blog :Yarrowpaw:Kate's blog Sons: :Rippletail:Kate's blog Granddaughter: :Needlepaw:Kate's blog Tree References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor Character Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Males Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters